1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper folding game, and more particularly to a paper folding game that may be folded to form a cubical puzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical paper folding games comprise a sheet of paper having a number of folding lines formed therein for dividing the sheet of paper into a number of squares and having both sides printed with various kinds of patterns. However, the paper may be folded into a plane only.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional paper folding games.